1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a projector which projects a digital image on a projection plane.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a projector for presentation has widely been used which can project meeting materials and the like on a screen to present them to a number of members of a meeting. Recently, as digital cameras and cellular phones with a camera become widespread, a number of people have been able to enjoy digital images generated from the cameras and phones by enlarging them by a projector. What is required for the projector is to improve the images in quality including color reproducibility rather than enlarge them more than necessary and to prevent the presence from reducing though the images are formed more largely than those on a small monitor attached to a camera or the like.
In the near future, there are two types of images to be reproduced by projectors: one is an image that requires color reproducibility, and the other is an image that gives higher priority to brightness.
For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-40558 discloses a method of enhancing color reproducibility using a spatial modulation element and a diffraction grating color filter. Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-268010 discloses a method of enhancing color reproducibility using a color filter member such as a color wheel. Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-182128 discloses a method of enhancing color reproducibility by improving the structure of a color wheel.